


Giving In

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Caught, Grinding, M/M, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been fighting his urges since he was eighteen. But after renting out a house to a new family, he can’t stop himself for falling for the curly haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

He was eighteen when he had his first urges. Louis had been taking his younger sisters to the park, when the enticing boy caught his eyes. Unashamedly, Louis watched him run around the playground, dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind and brown eyes sparkling with youth.

At first Louis didn’t understand his thoughts. His mind would wander into the gutter any time a pretty little boy was around and his cock would stiffen. He wasn’t ignorant enough to not understand what he wanted, but he was confused as to why.

As Louis grew and matured, he found ways to deal with his problem. Suppressing his fantasies was nearly impossible and acting on them was sinful and wrong. So Louis had boyfriends and meaningless fucks and too many masturbation sessions to count. It all worked well enough to stop him from ruining his good name and officially becoming a pedophile.

When Louis was twenty-five, he bought an old Victorian style house on the edge of town. He had been eyeing the house for several years for multiple reasons. It was beautiful, but also on top of a particularly large hill that offered privacy as well as taking him away from any temptation. Buying the house was easy enough, since he worked for a prestigious law firm, but he had never suspected he would get so lonely.

When Louis was twenty-nine, he gave in to his loneliness and put an ad online. The description was simple enough. He simply stated that he was renting out space in his house, along with the price per month, which was admittedly much cheaper than he could’ve charged. Louis didn’t need the money and was getting desperate for human interaction.

The ad was answered almost immediately. A humble couple came to his house and after a tour, they made an offer. The house was perfect. There was more than enough room for the two of them plus Louis and with no apparent damage to the old building, the couple couldn’t possibly say no.

Louis accepted their offer gratefully. Anne and Robin, his future housemates, seemed modest and kind. Their winning quality, however, was their lack of children. Throughout the entire tour, which took quite a while due to the size of the house, they hadn’t spoken of having a son.

A week later, Louis was setting the last of the many boxes of Anne’s clothes into her room with his back facing the door, when he came running into the room. His chocolate colored curls bounced with every step and his tantalizing red lips were stretched into a smile.

“Hello, my name’s Harry!” His little voice alerted Louis of his presence.

Louis turned to see the tiny intruder. His heart began racing the moment he set his eyes on Harry. The curly haired boy was unlike anything Louis had ever seen, and he was ridiculously beautiful. The old urges came back stronger than ever before.

“Hi,” Louis stuttered, wincing at the way his voice cracked, “what’re you doing here?”

“I live here,” Harry laughed and the sound was music.

The click-clacking of heels hitting wooden floors ended their conversation. Anne entered the room along with Robin, who was carrying in a bedside cabinet.

“I see you’ve met Harry,” Anne said brightly.

“Yeah,” Louis gulped nervously as his eyes scanned over the boy’s body, “I didn’t know you have a son.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve mentioned that before. Will that be a problem?” Anne’s eyes dimmed with concern, and Louis didn’t have the heart to squash her dreams of living in her new home.

“Oh no Anne, don’t worry. He just surprised me is all. There’s loads of extra bedrooms here for him to choose from. He can pick whichever one he wants.”

“Can you help me pick my room?” Harry asked, looking up expectantly at Louis.

Louis looked at Anne and Robin helplessly, almost expecting them to decline the request for him. But neither parent seemed to oppose to the idea. Anne looked delighted that Harry was already making an effort to befriend his new housemate.

“Um, sure,” Louis mumbled and followed Harry out of the room.

Unlike most children, Harry wasn’t even remotely shy. He took Louis’ hand in his and began sprinting giddily down the long hallway. They passed by several rooms, but Harry didn’t stop until they were in the upstairs kitchen. Harry beckoned Louis to come closer as if to tell him a secret, and the man reluctantly did so.

“I want the room that farthest away from my parents’,” Harry stage whispered into Louis’ ear.

His hot breath tickled the hairs on Louis’ neck and sent a shiver down his spine. Louis balled his hands into tight fists to resist touching the boy’s pretty face.

“Well there is one extra room downstairs, but-“

“I want that one!”

Louis bit his tongue to stop from swearing. There were only two rooms downstairs and they were right next to each other. One belonged to him, and now one belonged to Harry.

“Can you show it to me?” Harry asked. His innocent, emerald eyes shone with excitement.

Louis nodded and smiled tightly. It wasn’t fair to be a complete dick just because of his own sick wishes. Besides, he hadn’t acted on his urges since they began eleven years ago. He could be strong.

After a long walk down winding stairs and through endless halls, they stopped at a long black door. Louis very rarely used any other room besides his own, and the door creaked loudly from disuse when he opened it.

The room was covered with a thin layer of dust, but it was at least equipped with basic furniture. The bed was the room’s point of interest. It was a king size and although the mattress was quite old, it was still in favorable condition. The headboard was coated in fading, black paint and carved with intricate designs. Harry’s whole face lit up when he saw the massive bed and without any warning, he lunged face first onto the soft mattress.

Harry rolled around on his back giggling joyfully. The shorts he wore rode up higher exposing pale thighs. Louis itched to caress his soft skin and he purposefully gripped onto the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Harry?” Robin’s voice called from upstairs.

Harry shot up from the bed and skipped out of the room, impolitely dodging around Louis on his way out. The older man sighed in relief. Now that his temptation was gone he could think clearly. He left the room quickly to see if Anne or Robin needed any more help.

Louis passed Robin, who was speaking to Harry, but chose to ignore them. He heard bits and pieces of what the boy said and resisted the urge to groan when Harry said, “Louis’ room is right next to mine! We’re gonna be best friends!” As much as Louis wanted to hate him, this kid was too damn sweet.

Finding Anne was simple enough. She was clattering about putting things up in the upstairs kitchen, which Louis had given them full claim over.

“Need any help?”

“Oh that would be lovely,” Anne said wiping sweat off her forehead.

Louis picked up utensils and set about putting them in their correct cabinet. The silence between them was a bit awkward, and he searched for something to say. Anne hummed to herself before stopping her actions to look at Louis.

“I’m still really sorry we didn’t tell you about Harry.”

Louis felt his face heating up, “It’s okay, really. I’ve never even used the room downstairs, so it’s not a problem.”

“Well it’s not just that. Harry can be a bit…much. He comes on pretty strong and has a hard time making friends because of it. If he’s ever bothering you we can get him to move into a room upstairs.”

And now Louis really felt like shit. The poor kid just wanted him to be his friend and all he could think about was fucking him senseless. He hadn’t even attempted to interact civilly before declaring that he had to stay away from the sweet boy.

“He’s a sweet kid, Anne. If he needs a friend I’ll do my best to see to it that he’s not lonely.”

Anne smiled gratefully and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis wrapped his arms around her and let himself enjoy what little affection he could get. He had been even more desperate for affection than he thought.

“Thank you so much. He’ll be thrilled to have already made a new friend.”

-x-

Louis’ first dinner with the family was decidedly better than he had expected. Anne had helped him prepare Harry’s favorite: tacos. The young boy was absolutely thrilled and flung his arms around Louis’ waist. There was only a momentary surge of panic, before Harry was dashing to the dinner table. Anne smiled fondly.

Robin asked Louis about his job and showed genuine interest in his law firm. Anne was delighted that Harry wouldn’t have to switch schools, since their old apartment was relatively close to Louis’ mansion. Harry told Louis that he loves giraffes and sparkles.

“Maybe we could get you some giraffe stuff for your room,” Anne offered.

“And sparkles?” Harry asked hopefully.

“I’m not too sure about that Harry…” Anne and Robin shared a look as if embarrassed that Harry had expressed his oddities in front of Louis. Harry’s whole face crumbled into a wobbly frown.

Louis could understand Harry’s wishes far too well. As a young boy he had often expressed interest in boybands and anything pink. His parents had been less understanding than he had hoped and the other boys at school had teased him mercilessly. A childhood full of ridicule and scorn had made him have a general hatred of people and had dimmed the lights in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch the same thing happen to this beautiful boy.

“Tell you what,” Louis said catching Harry’s attention, “there’s an Ikea about a half an hour away from here. If your parents will let us, then tomorrow we can go down there and you can get as many sparkly things as you want.”

Robin nodded approvingly and Anne seemed on the verge of tears. True to his words, Louis was putting an effort into befriending the boy. So far nothing completely catastrophic had happened, and Louis was quite proud of himself for that. He had proven to have more self control than he had credited himself with.

Harry let out a squeal of delight and sprung from his chair, “I’m done with my food!”

“Harry you hardly ate anything,” Robin said.

“I can’t eat anymore! I’m too excited!”

And with that, Harry scampered off to his room leaving the adults alone. Louis found himself smiling fondly in the direction of that Harry had run off, but didn’t bother trying to hide it. The boy’s parents had made it apparent that they approved of his newly formed friendship with him, and that suited Louis just fine. He wouldn’t let his guard down, but instead he would do his best to turn his lust into fatherly love.

“You don’t have to do that for him,” Anne said softly.

“No, I want to. You said yourself that he needs a friend, besides he’s a sweet kid. And you can use our trip to have some alone time.”

It was Robin who spoke this time, “But to put it bluntly, we don’t have the money to go out and buy him a whole new furniture set.”

“Well I’ll be paying for it of course,” Louis laughed lightly, “money isn’t a problem for me, trust me. I could use a day out anyways.”

Anne gave him a watery smile. She had proven to be quite emotional. “Thank you, Louis.”

-x-

Louis was awoken by a pounding at his door and a sweet voice demanding, “Louis wake up! We’ve got to get sparkles!” And as much as he wanted to be angry about being woken so bloody early, he was already too fond of Harry to do anything but roll out of bed and yawn sleepily.

“Hold on, love. Let me get dressed and eat something, then we can go,” Louis called loud enough for Harry to hear on the other side of the door. Harry shouted an okay back, while Louis mentally kicked himself for calling the boy ‘love’. The boy hadn’t seemed to object to it, but he didn’t want to make it a habit.

After throwing on clothes which Louis deemed were nice enough to wear in public and brushing his teeth, he wandered into the kitchen. Harry was already waiting impatiently in his seat, bouncing around so that his curls ruffled every which way. Louis was both disappointed and thrilled because Harry was dressed in little shorts that came a few inches above his knees. The boy seemed to have a habit for showing off his legs.

“Is cereal okay?” Louis asked from inside the pantry.

“I love cereal!” And Louis smiled because it seemed as if Harry loved everything.

He poured them both boys of Lucky Charms, because all kids like marshmallows for breakfast. When Louis set the bowl down in front of Harry, his whole face lit up and he knew he had done something right.

Harry ate sloppily. He smacked noisily on the marshmallows and let milk dribble down his chin. Louis followed the trail of milk with his eyes. Harry did nothing to stop the white liquid from it’s slow descent from his rosy lips to where it dripped off his chin and back into the bowl.

“What’re you looking at?” Harry giggled.

“Oh nothing,” Louis snapped out of his trance. “Sometimes I just zone out you know.”

“You’re weird,” Harry said fondly, and that was that.

After breakfast, Louis couldn’t get out of the house fast enough. Harry was buzzing with youthful energy and became even more excited when he saw that they would be driving in Louis’ cherry red 1963 Corvette Stingray. The boy climbed into the car and looked all around the interior in awe.

“This is really your car?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yep,” Louis was more than a little proud of the vintage vehicle, “Makes driving around a lot more fun.”

He pulled out of the driveway and sped out onto the open road. Harry looked out the window as if he had never been in a car before, and it was almost too cute for the older man to handle.

“Can I put my feet up on the dashboard?” Harry asked shyly. “Mum never lets me because she says it’s not polite but I think she just says that because she’s a mum and she’s supposed to.”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Louis said.

With a massive smile on his face, Harry leaned back in his seat and rested his feet up on the dashboard. His shorts hiked up higher, and didn’t his mother buy him clothes that fucking fit? Fearing he may get in an accident if he stared any longer, Louis turned his eyes to the road and thanked God, Jesus, and Allah that he hadn’t gotten a boner.

“So how old are you, Harry?”

“Ten. I’m in fourth grade and my best friend’s name is Zayn. He’s my school best friend, so don’t worry, because you’re my real best friend and that’s the one that counts,” Harry rambled on childishly.

He was ten. Shit.

“Good to hear,” Louis said with faux cheerfulness. “You’re my best friend too.”

Louis pretended not to hear Harry whisper, “yes!” to himself victoriously. He was a bit troubled that he hadn’t been lying to the curly haired boy. Harry was his only friend therefore making him his favorite. He really needed to get out more.

The big blue building came into view signaling their arrival. Louis did a great job of hiding his own excitement. As a kid he very rarely got new furniture and the few times he had gotten to go to Ikea were fond memories. The many couches and impossibly big beds became his playground and he very nearly got kicked out on several occasions.

Louis parked in the closest spot to the entrance. It wasn’t a particularly busy day judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot. After getting out of the vehicle, Louis held onto Harry’s hand strictly for safety purposes. He ignored the butterflies going wild in his stomach.

Watching Harry’s expression change when he entered the store was absolutely marvelous. His jaw dropped down, his hand fell out of Louis’ grip and hung limp at his side, and his face transformed into pure amazement.

“Where do we even start?” Harry asked.

“Well I see a section over there that has loads of sparkles,” Louis pointed to the left where a model of a princess themed room had been set up.

Harry took hold of Louis’ hand once more and ran towards faux room. In the middle of the show room was a queen size bed with a glittering canopy draping over the mattress and headboard. The curly haired boy climbed on the bed giddily and smiled at Louis through the sparkling white material of the canopy.

“It’s very sparkly. I want it,” Harry decided.

“You can get it. But you’ve got to look at the rest of the stuff here too. Your room isn’t nearly sparkly enough, you need more,” Louis was getting caught up in the excitement, but did nothing to stop it. For once he was having fun, even though he was buying gender inappropriate furniture for a ten year old that he was infatuated with.

“I can get more?” Harry asked in disbelief. Every little thing he did made Louis fall harder.

“Get as much as you want.”

“But my room already has furniture in it.”

“That furniture’s old. We can move it out, so that way you get to make your room however you want it,” Louis couldn’t help but smile brightly at Harry’s angelic face.

The younger boy stood up on the bed and jumped into Louis’ arms, who just barely managed to catch him. Harry had his arms looped around Louis’ neck and his legs wrapped around his neck. The curly haired boy laughed gleefully into Louis’ ear, while the man hugged him back with matching enthusiasm.

Louis hadn’t felt so happy in a long time. Something felt so incredibly right to hold Harry in his arms. He had known the boy a day and he was already in love.

Harry jumped down from their prolonged hug and began rambling on about each and every piece of obnoxiously glittery, girly piece of furniture around them. Louis sat on the bed and watched with heart eyes as Harry picked out everything he wanted.

Finally, once Harry had made his last decision, Louis called a worker over and went through the ordeal of ordering all the furniture. Once Louis had given him free reign, Harry had gotten a bit crazy. In the end, Harry picked the canopy, a pink dresser set, an intricately framed full length mirror that Harry had loved because of it’s sparkles, and a chair shaped like a giraffe.

“How will we fit all of it in your car?” Harry asked.

Louis laughed and ruffled Harry’s curls, “The store is going to bring it to us later today, silly.”

“Oh,” Harry said, although he still looked confused.

On the way home, Louis stopped at a craft store to get even more things for Harry. It wasn’t in the original plan, but Harry had brought out a new, more spontaneous side of Louis.

“What’re we doing here?” Harry asked.

“We’re getting more stuff for you, silly.”

Harry seemed pleased with his answer.

Once inside the store, Louis led Harry to a rack of posters. He was now determined to make Harry’s room perfect and posters were a good way to add even more personalization to his unique room.

“How many can I get?” Harry asked.

“Well it depends on how many you want,” Louis winked and ignored the way that it caused Harry to blush.

Harry began flipping through the posters before stopping on a picture of Union J, “I like this one a lot.”

“Okay, I’ll find it while you look through the rest,” Louis began searching through the scrolls before finding the correct one.

As Harry continued browsing, Louis let his mind wander. Of all the posters, Harry had wanted the one of a boyband. All the signs were just further proving Louis’ suspicions, and he tried and failed not to feel like this meant he had a chance at getting what he wanted.

Harry picked another poster with kittens on it, making Louis smile to himself. Thinking they were done, Louis began to move to the next aisle, but Harry stopped him.

“I think I want this one too.”

He was looking at poster of Tom Daley. Tom was wearing nothing more than his skimpy speedo and water dripped suggestively down his toned torso and legs. Harry hadn’t torn his eyes away from the large poster, and Louis could even see a tiny bit of drool threatening to fall from his mouth.

“You can get that one too if you want,” Louis said, feigning nonchalance.

“I don’t know,” Harry bit his lip unsurely. “My mum might not like it.”

“Why wouldn’t she like it?”

“He’s not wearing very much clothes,” Harry still hadn’t looked away from the poster.

A perfect opportunity to prove his theory was practically jumping at him and Louis was going to take it, “Is that why you want it Harry? Because he’s not wearing very many clothes?”

Harry nodded slowly and finally turned to look at Louis.

“It’s okay,” Louis reassured. “I like it better when boys don’t wear clothes too.”

Harry laughed boisterously, and Louis wanted to slam his head against a wall. Not only had he made a dirty joke in front of a ten year old, but he had made a dirty joke in front of a ten year old he wanted to fuck.

“I’ve got an idea. You can get the poster, but put it in your closet. That way now one knows it’s there but you. That’s what I used to do,“ Louis said.

And it was true. Throughout his teenage years, Louis had all the customary posters of women smattered around his wall, Britney Spears and the like. But in his closet he had a shrine of Justin Timberlake. On particularly rough days, Louis would hide out literally and figuratively in the closet.

“That’s an awesome idea,” Harry squealed. “You’re the coolest best friend in the whole world!”

Getting friend zoned sucks.

After they picked up the last poster, Louis and Harry made their final stop. Louis had decided that Harry’s room was simply not pretty enough yet, so they made their way to the glitter aisle.

“Which one should I get?” Harry asked unsurely as he looked at the many tubs of glitter.

“I think,” Louis scratched his chin feigning thoughtfulness, “I think you definitely need all of them.”

Harry laughed joyfully and hugged Louis around the middle. He ran off to get a basket leaving Louis with sparkles and his own thoughts.

Hugging Harry was the single greatest thing that Louis had ever felt, and he had shagged Nick Grimshaw at a party for fuck’s sake. But no, great sex with Nick could never compare to way Harry made Louis’ heart pound.

Harry returned with a basket and began tossing tubs of glitter into it. Louis joined in and soon the entire basket was filled and the shelves were nearly empty. As they walked to the check-out, Louis realized he had never seen anyone look as happy as Harry did now. He wanted to make it happen as often as possible.

Louis was acutely aware of the strange looks the cashier was giving him. And he honestly couldn’t blame him. Louis was buying posters of kittens, boys, and nearly all the glitter in stock. He was positive that this was the gayest thing he had ever done. Well, besides Nick Grimshaw.

On the ride home, Harry chattered on nonstop. Louis did nothing to interrupt his ramblings. This kid was fucking adorable and Louis was past the point of holding back.

When they got home, Anne was making lunch in the kitchen upstairs. Harry stealthily snuck his secret poster into his room, while pretending to be a ninja. While bringing in the massive supply of glitter to Harry’s room, Louis joined in and soon they were both crawling throughout the house throwing imaginary ninja stars.

Anne came down the stairs and caught them in the act, causing Louis to blush self-consciously. Harry didn’t share the same sentiments and he ran forward to give his mother a hug.

“What’re you boys up to?” She asked.

“We’re being ninjas!” Harry shouted.

“Well would you ninjas sit down and eat lunch? I made grilled cheese,” Anne gave Louis a parental wink.

With several delighted cries, Harry hopped up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Louis and Anne took their time going upstairs, and he suddenly felt very old. After an entire day of feeling like a kid, this certainly did dampen his mood.

“How did today go?” Anne asked.

“Well he certainly seemed to have a good time.”

Anne nodded and added, “And what about you?”

“Oh it was great. He’s a good kid. You sorta can’t help but love him,” Louis answered truthfully.

Anne sighed with relief as they entered the upstairs dining room. Sometimes Louis found himself wondering who the hell designed his house. Harry was already seated at the table and patting the chair beside him as a request for Louis to sit.

Their plates were already set and Louis suddenly realized how hungry he was. He wasn’t usually so active. Anne was sipping on chicken soup and watching the boys interact fondly. Louis realized that Harry must have serious social issues if his mother was so approving of their unconventional friendship.

“Did you boys manage to get any sparkles?” Anne asked.

“We got loads of sparkles,” Harry said enthusiastically. “After we went to the furniture store we went to another store and got even more! And then I got a poster, but only with kittens on it.”

“Well it sounds like you boys had fun,” she turned to Louis. “Do you know when they’ll be by to bring in the furniture?”

“They said around two, so I’d better start moving Harry’s old stuff out,” Louis finished the last bit of grilled cheese and went to the sink to clean his plate.

“I want to help too!” Harry whined.

“That may not be such a good idea. Some of the stuff is really heavy,” Anne said worriedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, causing Louis to smirk. “Mum I’m like the strongest boy in the whole world. I can pick up some dressers. Besides, Louis’ gonna help me and he has huge muscles!”

Anne stifled her laughter with her hand Louis blushed at the innocent compliment. A part of his brain insisted that Harry was coming onto him, while the more rational, less hopeful part argued that they boy didn’t mean anything by it. Hopeful thinking hurt more than a punch to the balls.

Harry and Louis spent much more time than necessary taking the old furniture out of Harry’s room. The younger boy kept making awful jokes in an attempt to make Louis laugh, and something about it was hilarious.

“Why did the baboon ask the giraffe ‘why the long face?’” Harry asked, already giggling.

“Why?”

“Because he thought his neck was his face!” Harry was cackling into his hand.

Louis had to set down the dresser he had been lifting. Against his will, he joined in with Harry’s laughter. Something about the curly haired boy was infectious.

“You tried, baby,”

Harry smiled even wider.

After the movers brought the furniture, Harry insisted Louis help him put up his posters. They put the Union J and kitten poster in plain sight. When Louis put up the last one, Harry sniggered mischievously and whispered unnecessarily about how sneaky they were the whole time. Once it was up, Harry stared longingly at Tom. His eyes scanned up and down, and Louis pretended not to notice how long his gaze rested on the bulge in Tom’s speedo.

“This one is definitely my favorite,” Harry said.

Louis smiled tightly. The thought of Harry lusting over other boys was almost unbearable, even if it was an unattainable athlete. Louis wanted to be the center of the boy’s world, because Harry had already become the center of his.

Dinner was even better than the night before. Anne and Louis had teamed up in the bigger kitchen downstairs and whipped up expertly made sushi. Living alone had forced Louis to become unnaturally good at cooking, and Anne had years of experience. The family of three had now become a family of four and Louis already felt at home.

During dinner, Harry and Louis managed to have more fun than expected. They took turns tossing sushi in their mouth, and Anne and Robin didn’t complain because Louis explained that he would clean up when they were finished. Sadly dinner didn’t last long enough and Harry had to go to school the next day.

Louis cleaned up as he promised, and Harry sat on the counter watching him and swinging his lanky legs. It was domestic and nice, and Louis could only hope that he could live like this forever.

“You know,” Harry said suddenly, “tomorrow I’m gonna tell everyone at school that I have the coolest best friend in the world. They’re gonna be so jealous.”

Louis felt his face turning red. Harry’s unfiltered compliments had a way of making his heart race, “Oh yeah? Well tomorrow at work I’m gonna tell everyone that my best friend is way cooler than yours.”

It was a lie. All the men that worked at his law firm were prissy old fucks that hated him for earning such a high rank at the firm at such a young age.

“But I thought I was your best friend!” Harry pouted.

“You are, darling. That’s the point,” Louis turned his back to Harry and began cleaning the stove. Yet again he had slipped up and used a term of endearment for Harry.

Harry took advantage of Louis’ guard being down to jump on his back, “Carry me to my room!” He squealed.

Louis laughed good-naturedly and grabbed the back of Harry’s thighs to give him a piggy back ride to his room. Harry’s arms were wrapped around his neck and his hot breath was puffing out on his cheeks. Louis felt his cock starting to stiffen and waves of heat heading south and he looked around worriedly to make sure the boy’s parents weren’t around to see.

Louis was happy to see that they were both upstairs. If he acted as if nothing was wrong, Harry wouldn’t notice. So far, he was completely oblivious.

Once in Harry’s room, Louis tossed Harry lightly on his bed. It was only seven-thirty, but the curly haired boy was already blinking sleepily. Louis wanted to stay and tuck him in, but his dick was screaming at him to do all sorts of things that he promised himself wouldn’t happen.

“Go to bed, Harry you’ve had a long day,” Louis could hear how loving his voice was. It contrasted dramatically with his thoughts.

Harry nodded, eye’s beginning to droop. He got up and pulled a pair of pajamas out of his dresser. And now Louis started to panic. There was no way he could sit and watch Harry get undressed without doing something he would seriously regret.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis was already halfway out the door.

“Wait!”

Louis turned to see Harry looking up at him expectantly. He had dropped his pajamas to the floor and was now making his way toward the older man. The boy wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and nuzzled his face into his tummy lovingly.

“You didn’t give me a goodnight kiss,” Harry explained.

Louis’ heart simultaneously broke and grew six sizes. Harry was the sweetest little thing he had ever seen. He really, really wanted to fuck him.

Louis leaned down and gave Harry a lingering kiss on the forehead. The curly haired boy hummed in approval, and there was no way Louis could’ve been imagining the bright blush that rose to Harry’s cheeks. Ignoring the voice in his head that screamed for more, he gave Harry one last hug and left to his own room.

Once behind the safety of his closed door, Louis hopped out of his pants and flopped down on his bed. He knew what would happen next far too well. Now he had to wank to mental images of Harry doing all sorts of naughty things in a desperate effort to stop himself from running into Harry’s room and pounding into him until he screamed. It was an old, boring routine, but it worked.

-x-

Harry had not told him he was bringing a friend over. Louis had waited outside and had been so damn giddy when Harry’s bus finally pulled up. He had cookies in the oven and sodas on the counter waiting. Louis was a bit of a romantic, and this was as close to a date as he could get with a ten year old.

What he had not expected was for some gorgeous little shit head to get out of the bus with him. Harry greeted Louis with a big hug, in which he had returned, and then introduced him to the little bitch. His name was Zayn and he was just so fucking cool.

Louis was being immature. But after the way he saw Zayn being way too touchy on the couch, his only real option was to sulk in his room. He wanted nothing more than to spend uninterrupted time with the boy that stole his heart, but that wasn’t going to happen until after this mocha skinned little dick went home.

The walls were too fucking thin. Louis could hear everything Harry and Zayn said in the room next door. All he was trying to do was read his book and impatiently wait for Zayn’s departure, but now it was impossible. So he settled on a second option: eavesdropping. Louis rested his ear against the wall and listened unashamedly.

At first their conversation was mundane. They talked of Power Rangers and their favorite colors. Louis was about to just give up and maybe see if Anne and Robin were up to anything interesting, when something Harry said caught his attention.

“Are you mad because Louis’ my new best friend?”

“Nah,” Zayn answered. “He seems pretty cool I guess.”

“He’s more than cool. He’s like the coolest guy in the whole world. It’s so much fun to play with him. And also,” Harry paused, as if thinking through his words, “I think he’s prettier than all the girls in school.”

Louis put a hand to his mouth to stop from letting out a joyful shout. The conversation was still going and he wanted to hear.

“Harry, boys aren’t pretty.”

“Yes they are,” Harry insisted, “but Louis is the prettiest and I love giving him hugs. I’m gonna go give him a hug right now, c’mon!”

Louis jumped away from the wall, as if it had burned him. He hopped onto his bed, opened his book to a random page, and did his best to look casual. Seconds later, Harry and Zayn came bouncing into his room.

Harry jumped onto his bed and into Louis’ arms. The younger boy nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, giving the man a face full of bouncy curls. Louis inhaled deeply. Harry’s curls smelt like mahogany, and Louis had never realized how much he loved that scent.

“Hey best friend,” Harry said through giggles.

Zayn was bouncing around on the other side of the bed, but Louis didn’t give a damn. He kept his arms wrapped around Harry. He would allow himself to cuddle as much as he wanted. Cuddling was innocent.

“What’ve you boys been talking about?” Louis asked coyly.

“Nothing,” Harry said and snickered into Louis’ neck.

“Well I don’t want to ruin your fun. You guys go on and I’ll start dinner.”

The boys scampered away and Louis did his best to ignore his rage when Zayn put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. He had no intention to make dinner, so he ordered a pizza. Being around Harry was hard enough, but it was even worse when some little brat was making him want to show Harry exactly who he belonged to.

-x-

The next day, Harry came home alone. Louis hadn’t waited for him this time in fear that he may bring back another little fucker and ruin his day. He was in his office on the computer doing work with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. As pathetic as it was, Louis did work when he was bored.

Harry wandered his way into the office. To get Louis’ attention, he entered the room uninvited and sat down right on the man’s lap.

“What’re you doing?” He asked looking at Louis with innocent green eyes.

Louis bit his lip to hold back a surprised moan. Harry’s bum was directly on top of his cock and it felt fucking magical. Without his consent, his dick stiffened beneath Harry. Louis prayed he wouldn’t notice.

“I’m just doing work.”

“That looks boring,” Harry stated. “We should do something fun instead.”

Louis could think of nothing more fun than taking Harry’s virginity right then and there. It was an absolutely lovely idea. Harry would be tight and vocal, just like Louis loved. But reality was cruel, and there was no way he could actually fulfill his wishes.

“What do you have in mind, love?” This time Louis wasn’t angry at himself for the slip up. Harry seemed to enjoy the nicknames.

“Hide and seek in the dark!” Harry exclaimed.

“Why in the dark?”

“It makes it harder. And scarier. But I never get scared so it’s okay.”

Normally Louis would’ve said no. Darkness had a strange way of seducing people with it’s mystery and when it came to Harry, seduction was a big no. But Anne and Robin were both at work and weren’t due home for several hours. With Harry’s perfect little bum sitting so nicely on his cock, his inhibitions were lowered drastically.

“That sounds fun. Let’s do it,” Louis decided.

Harry sprung up from Louis’ lap and set out turning all the lights off and closing the curtains. Louis joined in and soon the house was covered in a thick blanket of black. After much debating, Louis was crowned ‘it’ and he set out to counting.

Figuring Harry would be able to hide almost anywhere in the pitch black, Louis only counted to ten. Though he wouldn’t admit it, darkness had always given him the creeps.

As he searched for Harry, he got a bit nervous. His fears were irrational, but Louis couldn’t will them away. Suddenly a body collided with his, nearly knocking him over. A pair of skinny arms wrapped around him and he almost pissed himself, before realizing it was Harry.

“Jesus,” Louis squatted down to Harry’s level. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Louis cupped a hand over his mouth, but Harry just buried his head in the man’s chest.

Almost inaudibly Harry said, “You said a bad word.” 

By now Harry was giggling like a lunatic and it was so fucking cute that Louis did nothing to stop him. He was still half-hard and it felt like sweet fire everywhere Harry touched him. Louis hugged him even tighter and the boy sunk into the embrace. They fit together much too perfectly.

Harry pulled back just enough to kiss Louis innocently on the cheek. It was absolutely heavenly, but Louis needed more. This time he kissed Harry on his adorable dimple. The curly haired boy laughed thinking it was a game, and returned the favor. If Harry wanted to play games, then that’s exactly what they would do.

Louis kissed him somewhere between his cheek and the corner of his mouth. Harry was laughing joyfully the entire time, and it only spurred the man on more. They continued swapping kisses, each one lasting longer. Harry kissed down his jaw, and oh fuck that was his weakness.

It started with just a peck on the lips. Louis took the chance to see if Harry would pull away, but he didn’t. In fact, all he did was laugh harder, as is being kissed by a man nineteen years older than him was the most wonderful thing in the world.

So Louis did it again. He couldn’t really see Harry’s face, only the outline of his features, but he could feel the wide smile with his lips. This time Harry pressed his lips to Louis’. And this time neither pulled away.

When considering what it would be like to kiss Harry, Louis had expected fireworks. He was completely wrong. This wasn’t fireworks. It was more like a twenty-one gun salute going off inside his head and each bullet was packed with lust. He had never felt anything so invigorating. Harry’s lips were like a cool glass of water in the Sahara, a piece of cake after a long diet, and heroine to an addict. Why the fuck had he waited until now?

By now, Harry wasn’t laughing. His lips moved carefully over Louis’, as if he was afraid to somehow mess up. But Louis was done with being careful.

With strength he didn’t know he possessed, Louis scooped Harry up bridal style and deposited him on the nearest flat surface – the couch. Harry didn’t protest, and Louis needed to find some fucking light so he could see his pretty little face.

Finally Louis found a lamp and turned it on. The room was flooded in dim light that fit the mood just right. Louis turned to see Harry sprawled on his back on the couch. His breathing was a bit heavy and his eyes followed Louis’ every movement.

Louis walked back towards the couch slowly, hoping to somehow look seductive. Harry licked his lips and waited to see what the man would do next. Careful not to hurt him, Louis crawled on top of Harry and propped himself up with his hands on either side of his curly head.

“Do you want to kiss some more, Harry?” Louis asked voice low with arousal.

Harry nodded quickly and licked his lips again.

“First you’ve got to promise not to tell anyone. Not your parents, or the kids at school; no one. This has to be between you and me,” Louis said.

“I promise. Please just kiss me again.”

Louis fulfilled Harry’s request. He kissed him long and slow, working up to a faster speed. Louis let Harry’s thigh slip between his legs and thrust up against it. Harry was confused as to what exactly was happening, but it felt good, so he let Louis continue.

Louis’ thrusts became rougher. Harry kept kissing him even though his body felt really funny. His willy was hard and Louis’ body pushing against his made his tummy feel weird. But it was also really good. Even better than sucking on a lollipop.

And then there it was. The unmistakable sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Louis scrambled off of Harry muttering a mantra of, “shit, shit, shit!” Harry stay laying on the couch and watched the older man.

Louis ran around opening curtains and turning on lights. The one thing Louis promised himself not to do was get caught, and he was going to make sure of it.

“Remember what I said,” Louis reminded as he pulled food out of the refrigerator in a lame attempt to look as if he had been cooking, “it’s our little secret. Now I’ve got to go my room for a little bit. We can play when I come out. Just please don’t come in.”

Harry nodded solemnly. He had taken Louis’ words very seriously. He wasn’t going to tell a soul.

Louis locked himself in his room and had one of the best wanks of his life.

-x-

The next night, Anne and Robin had already retired to their rooms, and Louis was tucking Harry in. Harry liked to sleep in Robin’s old t-shirts, because the oversized material made him feel safe. For Louis it was a form of torture.

The huge collar slipped down past Harry’s right shoulder revealing prominent collarbones and a teasing amount of his pale chest. The boy was too damn sexy for his own good.

Determined to behave himself, Louis gave Harry an innocent kiss on the cheek. The boy smiled the special smile reserved for his best friend. He was so gorgeous it hurt.

“Can you kiss me like yesterday?” Harry asked coyly.

“I don’t know. What I did yesterday was bad. I’m not sure if it should happen again.”

“Well I like it when you’re bad,” Harry’s owlish eyes were completely free of innuendo and somehow that made it so much harder.

“Okay, love. I’ll kiss you, but don’t forget, it’s our little secret.”

Harry nodded and pulled his covers back in an invitation for Louis to join him. The older man slipped underneath the thick blanket, laying on his side and drank in Harry’s features.

Harry let Louis watch him. His rosy lips were upturned in a small smile, making his dimples just noticeable. And Louis only wished he could paint his face into a mural so he’d never forget how Harry looked right now. Unfortunately, he wasn’t an artist and his dick had other plans.

In one swift movement, Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s and tangled his fingers in his curls. The boy gasped as if he hadn’t been expecting it, but he quickly reacted. Harry’s pale hands settled unsurely on Louis’ chest, as his lips began moving experimentally against Louis’.

Wanting to move things along, Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip and tugged in a way he hoped was arousing. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, and Louis took advantage of his distraction to push his body closer.

Louis could feel how hot Harry’s body was. The fingers entwined with his curls were now slippery with sweat. This was his chance and he was going to take it.

“Are you hot, darling?” His voice was sickly sweet.

Harry nodded and tried to push his lips back on Louis’.

“Why don’t you take your shirt off? I’m sure that’ll help,” Feigning innocence was far too easy.

Harry sat up on the bed and pulled the huge shirt off his body. Louis took the opportunity to do the same. Once his shirt was on the ground, he turned to ogle at Harry.

His chest was milky white and looked so so soft. Harry still had pouches of baby fat on his stomach and sides that somehow added to his appeal. He just looked so pure and untouched and Louis wanted to fucking ruin him.

Playfully, Louis pushed Harry on his back on the soft mattress. Harry was laughing because he thought everything was a fucking game. Now was the time for Louis to pull out all the stops and do his best to get Harry horny as hell.

Louis started by giving open mouthed kisses to the underside of Harry’s jaw. The younger boy’s body was tense, but Louis had ways of changing that. He ghosted his fingers up and down Harry’s torso just barely, touching. When the skin beneath his finger tips started to heat up, he got more daring.

Next was his thighs. Harry was still wearing his pajama bottoms, and that was a problem. He ran his hands up and down his lanky thighs, much like he had done with his chest, but this time he squeezed ever so slightly. His trick had worked last time, so he might as well try it again.

“You still feel pretty hot, love,” His voice was deeper than usual due to arousal. “Maybe you should take off your pants too.”

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice was shaky, “I think you’re right.”

Harry shimmied out of his pants and Louis did the same. The older man admired his long pale legs that he had already fallen in love with. The boy was now wearing nothing but skin tight boxer briefs. Harry’s body was fucking glorious.

Louis went back to kissing Harry on the lips this time. He pushed his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth and was satisfied when Harry didn’t stop him. Now that Harry was distracted by his tongue, he could put his plan into action.

He settled his hand on Harry’s knee, but began inching upwards. If Harry noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. Finally reaching his destination, Louis summoned up courage and began fondling the bulge in Harry’s tight underwear. The reaction he got was not what he had expected.

Harry groaned and rolled back completely, lips detaching from Louis’ and let his body spread out loose and compliant on the large mattress. It was better than anything he could’ve imagined. Harry was letting Louis use his body however he liked.

“Harry,” The boy’s eyes opened to look blearily at Louis while he spoke, “I want to show you something. It’s gonna hurt at first but then it’s gonna get really good, okay?”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, as if drunk off Louis’ touches. Louis pulled off his own boxers, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were still shut and the smile on his face was dopey. Watching for any signs of protest, Louis slowly pulled off Harry’s skimpy underwear. Harry didn’t say a thing.

Making good use of Harry’s pliant limbs, Louis spread the younger boy’s legs and positioned himself between them. He brought his fingers up to Harry’s plump lips.

“Suck,” Louis instructed. Harry seemed a bit confused, but did as he was told.

Once his fingers were coated with saliva, Louis trailed them down Harry’s body. Once he got to Harry’s hole, he paused. Although he was horny as hell, he did have a heart.

“This is going to feel weird at first; it’s even going to hurt. But trust me, darling, it’s good. I wouldn’t do anything bad to you,” And he was only partly lying.

“I trust you,” Harry replied.

Louis nodded, before focusing on the task at hand. Harry was a virgin which meant he was going to be tight as fuck. This was both a problem and a blessing. Taking a risk, Louis slowly pushed his middle finger in all the way to the knuckle. Harry’s body tensed around him.

“Louis, what’re you-“

Louis shushed him harshly, making Harry fall silent. There was no going back from here, so Louis let his walls come down. He pumped his hand over Harry’s cock a few times to make his body relax, before moving his finger in and out.

Harry was completely still. Louis watched him carefully for any signs of protest, but saw none. Instead his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as if he was trying to figure out exactly how he felt. Harry’s hole was loosening around him and Louis took that as his cue to add another finger.

This time Harry winced sharply. He tried grabbing onto Louis’ wrists to make him stop, but the man swatted his hand away. To stop Harry’s whining, Louis curled his fingers inside the boy, knowing exactly what it would do to him. Harry breathed out a small, “oh,” and his limbs loosened again. His arms sprawled out at his sides and his jaw was slackened.

Louis was done waiting. He had resisted temptation for much too long and now he was finally going to live out his sickest fantasies. The man pulled his fingers out, ignoring Harry’s mewls of protest, and spit into his hand. It was a crude substitute for lube, but it was all he had. He spread his spit over his cock and lined up with Harry’s hole.

Harry had figured out what he was trying to do and was trying desperately to make Louis stop. But he had hit the point of no return long ago. Louis covered Harry’s mouth with his small hand and began pushing inside of Harry.

Louis’ hand was wet with Harry’s tears, but all he could focus on was how hot the boy was around him. Never in a million years could any fantasy live up to the sweet reality. Once he was up to the hilt in Harry, he took a second to catch his breath. The only sounds in the room were Louis’ heavy breathing and Harry’s muffled sobs.

After giving both of them time to adjust, Louis slowly started building a rhythm with his hips. The rough friction of their body’s moving against each other was like a spark to a flame, setting Louis’ insides ablaze. He lost himself in the perfection that was Harry Styles, and almost didn’t notice when Harry started to respond.

Harry’s tears had dried and now was stifling moans instead of sobs. For every thrust of Louis’ hips, Harry met him halfway until they were moving together as a unit. Harry leaned upwards, craning his neck in an attempt to capture Louis’ lips.

Louis kissed him passionately. He tried his best to convey every loving feeling he had for Harry, while still showing that the young boy drove him wild. It was sloppy and filled with too much spit, but also perfect in every way. Before he knew it, Louis was coming fast and hard into Harry. The younger boy was overloaded with sensation and his own pathetic drops of white joined Louis’.

Louis rolled off of Harry, afraid to simply collapse on him. They both stared up at the ceiling while they attempted to regulate their breathing. Eventually, Harry curled into Louis’ body.

“I think that was a lot of fun.” Harry said and his voice was so small.

Louis agreed.

-x-

The first thing Louis heard when he woke up was a scream. The sound was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The scream was filled with terror and rage and every other vile emotion on the planet.

Louis opened his eyes blearily to see Anne standing in the doorway of Harry’s room and oh fuck. He had stupidly fallen asleep on Harry’s bed last night. Both of them were naked under the covers and there were multiple come stains on the bed. There was no way out of this.

“What’s wrong, Mum?” Harry asked worriedly. The poor kid didn’t even know what he had done.

“You,” Anne spat, pointing directly at Louis. “Get the fuck out of here you sick bastard! Get out!”

Louis scrambled into his pants, not bothering with anything else and sprinted out of Harry’s room and into his own. His heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping out through his body like a drug. He was drowning in a sea of panic, because after all these years he had been caught in the worst way possible.

Anne wasn’t yelling anymore. She spoke softly to Harry in a voice that flooded Louis with guilt. But as guilty as he felt, and as much trouble as he knew he would surely be in, he couldn’t find himself to regret it. Like last time, Louis put his ear to the wall to listen. Harry was crying.

“Mum, why were you so mean to him?”

“Harry, what he did to you was very bad. He took advantage of you and did things to your body that older men aren’t allowed to do. He’s a bad bad man; you need to understand that.”

“He’s not bad, he’s my friend!”

Anne sighed sadly.

-x-

The next day a moving van took away Louis’ boy. He hadn’t been able to be in the same room as him let alone say goodbye. But he had heard Harry’s sobs echoing through the empty house. He heard them again in his nightmares.

Anne and Robin had made countless threats, but they were all empty. Other than a hard punch to the face, Robin hadn’t hurt him. And even though Anne insisted they would have him locked up for life, they hadn’t alerted authorities.

Louis understood their actions. If police investigated the incident, then Harry would have to be questioned. His lovely mouth was far too honest, and for the rest of his life he would be known for that time he fucked a twenty-nine year old when he was ten. Anne wouldn’t let that happen.

So the family left, taking the sparkle in Louis’ eyes with them. He locked Harry’s door and hid the key from himself to keep from going back in. Anne and Robin had decided not to take Harry’s new furniture with them, and Louis certainly didn’t need any harsh reminders of the wonderful day they had spent shopping together.

The house was now almost as empty as Louis’ aged heart.

-x-

February first. It was nearing the time of Valentine’s Day and the other men he worked with were now discussing all the lovely surprises they had planned for their wife. Louis contemplated suicide daily. He was now thirty-seven years old and had absolutely nothing to live for.

Louis was puttering about in his kitchen wondering if it was even worth it to eat anymore, when he heard a knock at the door. It was a bit strange, since the only person who even came to his house was the pizza man. He certainly didn’t remember ordering any.

With a resigned sigh, Louis made his way to the door and flung it open without enthusiasm. The sight that greeted him made him gasp.

There at his doorstep stood a lanky, awkward boy. His legs went on for miles and his torso stretched ridiculously. His eyes were oddly large and his smile was crooked. His dimples were overly deep and although his hair had straightened out as he aged, it still curled flawlessly at the tips. He was even more gorgeous than Louis remembered. It was Harry.

“Um hi,” His voice was now deep and slow and smooth like honey, “I don’t know if you remember me, but my name’s Harry. And erm, it’s my birthday today. I’m eighteen now. I just wanted to come here to say I miss you. A lot.”

Harry shuffled his feet around self-consciously and smiled cautiously. Louis was stunned. Harry was here after all this time. The one thing that every truly meant anything to Louis had come back after eight agonizing, lonely years.

After pulling himself together, Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck, reveling in the fact that Harry was so much taller than him now. He nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck and breathed in deeply. He still smelled like mahogany.

Harry looped his arms around Louis’ waist, hugging him back forcefully. The boy was now a man and his grip on Louis was breathtaking. Louis just held on tighter. Now that he had Harry back, he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics
> 
>  
> 
> link to the second part: http://moshlouis.tumblr.com/post/67823444828/catching-up


End file.
